Smith, Mickey Smith
by Scout Girl
Summary: How did Mickey real feel about Rose? About being left behind? About the year without Rose? About Rose running away in Boom town? About the 'new' Doctor? About joining the TARDIS crew? About Reinette? About leaving?


Disclaimer: Not mine, but never say never ever, maybe one day.

Dedication: Lolly, thanks for being such a good friend

A/N The song in this is from The Seeker's and is called 'Red Rubber Ball'

* * *

Smith, Mickey Smith

It was an ordinary day for me. Just went down the garage, met Rose at lunch time and then it all changed. Rose's work blew up, I was so worried but she was fine. The next time I saw her she has come round and searched something on the internet then we had to go and see this guy, well only her, she didn't want me to come. Then the bin moved and I got out of the car to have a look and then I was attacked and 'eaten' by the bin. Then I was taken to this plastic monster liquid thing and I just sat there ad then Rose and this other man turned up. That was The Doctor as I would soon learn and he would ruin my life time and time again. Then after the plastic creature was killed and we left, in this machine that was bigger on the inside. I have to admit that I was scared but I tried to stop Rose going with him. And she said no so it was all good and The Doctor went away and if he had gone properly then it would have been alright but no, he came back and Rose left me. She said thank you and left.

_I should've known you'd bid me farewell;  
There's a lesson to be learned from this, and I learned it very well.  
Now I know you're not the only starfish in the sea:  
If I never hear your name again, it's all the same to me._

A whole year without Rose. That was what The Doctor gave me. I was beaten up by Rose's friends. Her mother bad mouthed me around the estate; the police took me in five times. They thought I had killed the woman I loved. How could they think that? I had loved Rose, and I still loved her. I knew I did. I didn't know how I could still love her but I did. I kept pictures of her all over my room. I remembered her lips on mine the last time I kissed her. I cried when she didn't ring. I cried on our anniversary and I put a rose on the bench were I first asked her out. I sent her a card on her birthday, I say in on a bin on the estate the day after. Jackie hated me. Then she came back. No one told me that she was back. I only saw The Doctor and that blue box. And he was going so I went to Jackie's flat and Rose was there she just sat there. Jackie apologized which was a first. I had to tell Rose that The Doctor had left her but she charged out. I know that it was bad but I thought that it would be alright, that she would be sad but then would stay with me.

_And I think it's gonna be all right;  
Yeh, the worst is over now;  
The mornin' sun is shinin' like a red rubber ball._

She left again. After the Slitheen. I saved Jackie from a Slitheen, I think that was brave and then it tracked us down and we did it again. We we're talking over the phone to The Doctor, Rose and this woman call Harriet Jones, The Doctor gave me a bit of a snub but I can life with it. I am a bit of a computer whiz, hacking into the UNIT website, the Royal Navy and using the Royal Navy website I saved the world as Rose did point out to The Doctor. The Doctor's not all that bad; that I think makes it worse when Rose goes with him. The Doctor invited me to come with them but I couldn't do it.

I got a life after they left. People weren't rude to me anymore, they knew I hadn't killed Rose and I began to let her go. Then I saw Trisha when I went round to her brother's to borrow a game and we got on really well. I got on well with her and then I just sort of asked her out. I didn't feel guilty, I felt like I'd passed Rose, that we were just friends. Then she called. I went all the way over to Cardiff to give her, her dammed passport. And then it felt like I fell in love with her again. She was traveling with this other guy Captain Jack Harkness, who now makes me nervous, it's not even like I love her but I still feel bad about her. I'm not worried about The Doctor, I like him even, but jack makes me think that Rose isn't mine and she's not but I seem like I love her, I think I do, I think I still lover her but I'm with Trisha. I told Rose but she didn't care.

_You never cared for secrets I'd confide;  
To you I'm just an ornament, somethin' for your pride.  
Always runnin', never carin', that's the life you live.  
Stolen moments of your time were all you had to give.  
_

Then she blew up. Ad told me it was because I was jealous and then I realized that I had never loved Trisha, she was just something to distract me from Rose. I felt so bad, I'd strung Trisha along all the while being in love with Rose, but I still didn't feel like I loved Rose, I didn't get the same feeling with her than I did before. Something then happened and Rose ran off. I saw her looking for me after she ran off but does it matter, I know she doesn't love me and I love her in my head but my heart doesn't listen, I'm still not in love with her I just think I am.

_And I think it's gonna be all right;  
Yeh, the worst is over now;  
The mornin' sun is shinin' like a red rubber ball._

I broke up with Trisha when I got back. I didn't see Rose for ages afterwards and when I heard the TARDIS I was still excited cause I did like her still depending on what she did. The Doctor wasn't with them. Nor was Jack but Rose was so upset I thing something happened. The new Doctor was younger, oh I feel sorry for him, he was so ill. Then we went shopping but then we were attacked by a brass band, that was very funny afterwards but terrifying while it happened. Then we got attacked by a Christmas tree. He told us stuff, this new Doctor and then he became so ill. I didn't like Rose for looking after him like she did because I still don't understand how I feel about her. Then there was an invasion of earth and I helped again, Sort of. The Doctor saved the day again, of course. Then they had a real Christmas together and I nearly sorted out things with Rose then it all went wrong again.

_The story's in the past, with nothin' to recall;  
I've got my life to live, and I don't need you at all.  
The rollercoaster ride we took is nearly at an end;  
I bought my ticket with my tears; that's all I'm gonna spend.  
_

I got on fine while they were away. I found out some alien stuff but some alien-dealing-with people 'Touchwood' or maybe it was 'Torchwood' dealt with them but then I would a school with things going on over it so I phoned the up and Rose became a dinner lady and The Doctor became a teacher. I can see him as a teacher. I joined in a little. We met Sarah Jane Smith, she used to travel with The Doctor and I felt, good because The Doctor isn't as good as Rose things he is. Rose was so cross with Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane has this dog, a robot. When I was talking to Sarah Jane at one point she said something and that made me realize that I was a spare part, that Rose didn't care. That I was the Tin Dog. We dealt with every thing there was well and The Doctor asked Sarah Jane to come with them but then I don't know why I asked but I asked if I could come as well. The Doctor said I could come as well. Then we landed on this space ship and we didn't see The Doctor for a while. He kept disappearing and then there was this horse. Something happened to The Doctor, something or someone. The Doctor went off and then we went exploring, I didn't think we should but Rose did. We found horrible things like an eye and a heart. We got attacked by sort of robots that made this horrible tick-tock. Then The Doctor came in and I thought he was drunk but he wasn't and he saved the day. The Doctor had to jump though the mirror to save Madam De Pompadour or Da Pompadour. Rose was so upset but I could understand about the fact that he had to do something, I felt like it before. Someone had to be saved, and he had to save them. I understood that he had to be alone with his grieve. I knew that I had to be when Rose left.

_And I think it's gonna be all right;  
Yeh, the worst is over now;  
The mornin' sun is shinin' like a red rubber ball._

_And I think it's gonna be all right;  
Yeh, the worst is over now;  
The mornin' sun is shinin' like a red rubber ball._

The Doctor started to be mean again and I don't know why, I think he felt vulnerable because I knew about how he felt about Reinette Pompadour. Then we landed back home or so it looked like but it wasn't. Rose saw that her dad was alive in this place, it was a Parallel Universe. I felt cross after we landed because The Doctor went off to look after Rose not me but I found more than them, I found my Gran, she was alive here. Then I met the preachers. And Ricky Smith. My double but he was so different. He was strong, brave, powerful and then we went to the 'Tyler's Manor' and the cybermen, that was what The Doctor called them, attacked we tried to fight them but then it didn't work. Only the Doctor could save the day. Then we spilt up and went in different ways. I was with Ricky. Then Ricky was killed. I knew at that point that I had to stay. We fought the cybermen and it was me who saved the day. Rose, Pete and The Doctor were captured and The Doctor worked out what to do but only I could do it. I am so proud of myself. But I had to stay. I felt so close to The Doctor when it was time to say goodbye. And I was so glad that I met him, I have improved my life because of him. Rose, she said that she needed me but she doesn't. She has the Doctor. She only needed me as a friend. She had him. She had a life and now I have my life, my new life.

I would be happy here; my life could only get better.

_Whoa, whoa, it's bouncin', and it's shinin' like a red rubber ball.

* * *

_

Scout Girl


End file.
